my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Genso Kuki
' Genso Kuki ('幻想 久喜 Genso Kooki) is a second year student attending Class 2-A attending U.A High School. Coming from a long line of lawyers, Genso's family was not very accepting of her plans to become a pro-hero. Genso's quirk is known as Elemental. Genso grew up in her family's lavish estate in a small town near Tokyo. The name Genso, elemental, comes from her quirk which allows her to manipulate several different elements. She always resented her parents for mistreating their servants, and swore to never become like them. When she told her parents about her dreams of becoming a pro-hero they laughed at her face. When they realized she was serious they frowned her for wanting to end the Kuki's long line of lawyers. Eventually she convinced her parents to let her try to reach her dreams, she trained for the following year to do well in the UA opening exams. Her hero name is simply The Elemental Hero: Genso, elemental in Japanese. Appearance Genso's skin is a pale white that compliments her light blue pearly eyes. She looks rather fragile but when angry she can be quite intimidating. Genso's appearances reflects her lavish lifestyle. Her hair is a light delicate pink which is usually styled into a ponytail or bun. Her casual clothing is usually light, white blouses or dresses. Genso's hero uniform is the complete opposite of her casual outfit. A revealing black crop to under a black leather jacket. Her pants are flexible black leggings that allow her to move easily in combat. Personality Genso is very calm and polite, she rarely talks having learned to be quiet during her parent's meetings. She is calculating inheriting these traits from her parents. She can strike a deal with almost anyone and can be very manipulative if needed. She does not desireo be treated differently because of her wealth and expects to be treated just like any other U.A student. Quirk Elemental is an Emitter Quirk that allows Genso to manipulate classic elements, such as: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Lightning, Lava, Metal and Sand. Though she can't just create rocks out of no where she can generate Lightning, Air gust and Fire. While having the ability to manipulate Sand, Metal, Lava, Water and Earth. This quirk can be used as support, defense and offense in solo battles or team battles. She cannot change the phases of the elements, such as not being able to freeze water, turn lava to stone or turn earth to sand. Abilites Genso is a capable physical fighter. Genso is capable of long dashes, incredible jumps into the air and being able to fluently chain her quirk into her melee. Knife Combat Genso was self-taught in the art of close, mid and long range combat with knives. She usually is carrying 2-10 knives in her uniform with her at all times, while her Hero costume has a total of 38 different blades to chop her enemies with. Intelligence In a battle Genso is able manipulate the surrounding area to fit her needs, flooding the area, uprooting tons of rock, etc.She is incredibly intelligent and able to plan attacks and see the outcome of battles minutes before they happen. Most of this comes from her training to be a ruthless lawyer by her parents and grandparents. Category:Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Class 2-A Category:Females Category:Heroes in Training Category:Protagonists Category:U.A. Students